Hey Good Lookin' credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Presents Opening Credits * A Ralph Bakshi Film * "Hey Good Lookin'" * Starring: Richard Romanus, David Proval, Tina Bowman, Jesse Welles * Background Layout: Ira Turek * Background: Johnny Vita * Associate Producer: Lynne Betner * Cinematography: William Fraker, Timothy Galfas * Music by: John Madara, Ric Sandler * Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Executive Producer: Ronald Kauffman * Written, Produced and Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * Animators: Brenda Banks, Carl Bell, Bob Carlson, John Gentilella, Steve Gordon, Tayk Kim, John Kricfalusi, Manny Perez, Virgil Ross, John Sparey, Irven Spence, Tom Tataranowicz, Robert Taylor, John E. Walker, Sr. * Layout: John Sparey, David Jonas, Don Morgan * Production Coordinator: Mark Bakshi * Animation Camera: Ted C. Bemiller · R&B EFX * Negative Cutter: Jack Hooper * Sound Effects: Echo Film Services * Titles: Pacific Title * Music Produced by: John Madara * Vocal Performances by: Ric Sandler * Duet Vocal Performance by: Ichshe Sandler * Music Engineer/Production Asst.: Steve Synes * Asst. Music Engineer: Steve Thume * Music Editor: Eugene Marks * Music Recorded at: Spindletop Recording Studios, Hollywood, California * Assistant Animators: John Dorman, Joan Drake, Judy Drake, Mabel Gesner, Stod Herbert, Larry Huber, Charlotte Huffine, Sammie Lanham, Larry Leichliter, Fred McManus, Rae McSpadden, Barney Posner, Tom Roth, Ron Scholefield, Ben Shenkman, Emily Steele, James T. Walker, Gwen Wetzler * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Janet Cummings, Susan Cary Jonas * Animation Checker: Dotti Foell * Final Checkers: Mary J. Adams, Patricia Capozzi, Nelda Ridley, Beverly Robbins, Valentine Vreeland * Painters: Diane Dunning, Laurel Harper, Stacey Maniskas, Tasia Williams * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Matthew Golden, Johnnie Vita * Assistant to the Producer: Leah Bernstein * Production Staff: Sid Kramer * Inbetween Animation Services: Dong Seo Animation * Cel Reproductions: Edgar Gutierrez, Paul Strickland * Cast: ** Richard Romanus - Vinnie ** David Proval - Crazy Shapiro ** Jesse Welles - Eva ** Tina Bowman - Rozzie ** Danny Wells - Stomper ** Larry Bishop - Stomper ** Tabi Cooper - Stomper ** Juno Dawson - Waitress ** Shirley Jo Finney - Chaplin ** Martin Garner - Yonkel ** Terry Haven - Alice ** Allen Joseph - Max ** Bernie Massa - Stomper ** Gelsa Palao - Stomper ** Paul Roman - Stomper ** Philip M. Thomas - Chaplin ** Frank de Kova - Old Vinnie ** Angelo Grisanti - Solly ** Candy Candido - Sal ** Ed Peck - Italian Woman ** Mary Dean Lauria - Italian Woman ** Donna Ponterotto - Gelsa ** Vincent Di Paolo - Gang Member at Beach ** Chris Eann - Gangster ** Charles Gordone - Garbage ** Derrel Maury - Kid * "The Lockers" Staged and Choreographed by: Toni Basil * Color by Technicolor * No. 24164 Motion Picture Associates of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXXII by Warner Bros., Inc. · All Rights Reserved * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Closing Logos * Bakshi Productions, Inc. * Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Category:Bakshi Productions Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits